Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!
'Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! '''is the eighth episode of VeggieTales and the first Larry-Boy episode. Plot Bob and Larry are seen on the countertop asking who has a question for today's episode. Larry, very excitedly, tells Bob that he received an e-mail from a kid named Ezzio Vieti in Hackensack, New Jersey. He says that he did something that he know he wasn't supposed to do and his friends tell him to lie about what he'd done so he won't get in trouble. Bob then asks if there are any stories on the topic of lying. Larry, very psyched, tells Bob that he has the whole situation under control and tells Ezzio to watch "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" Larry then runs off the countertop, leaving Bob behind as the lights turn off. The story begins in the great city of Bumblyburg. Percy and Lil' Pea are walking home from the local movie theater after watching "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers." As they walk down the sidewalk, Percy looks up in the sky and sees a falling object. Meanwhile, at the Bumblyburg science lab, Jimmy Gourd is frustrated working at the lab for two years and not seeing one single alien. As Jimmy complains, Jerry watches a satellite image of the falling object and as Jimmy comes over to see the image, both gourds are shaking in fear. They then push a button that activates a signal for Bumblyburg's own superhero... Larry-Boy! Meanwhile at a mansion, a butler named Alfred notices the signal and rushes on the roof to alert someone about the situation. As the figure accidentally knocks over Alfred, the figure, who turns out to be none other than Larry-Boy, notices the signal and runs away leaving Alfred. Larry-Boy heads into town in his high-powered vehicle, the Larry-mobile, and rides off into the night. As he passes by a neighborhood, the falling object falls into the neighborhood. The falling object turns out to be a small little blue creature about the size of a baseball with lumps all over him and an antennae. He then hops on over to a nearby house. The next morning, Junior and Laura are having a tea party with Junior's teddy bear Mr. Snuggly at Junior's house. In need of another plate for the bear, Junior suggests getting his dad's collectible bowling plate on top of the nearby shelf. Laura tells Junior that they should get another plate but Junior says that Mr. Snuggly deserves the plate. As Junior climbs the shelf, the shelf begins to fall but he manages to get it back into place but does not manage to catch the falling plate. Laura runs on home leaving Junior to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, a voice tells Junior on what to do. The voice turns out to be the little blue creature from last night. He reveals that his name if Fibrilious Mimoms, or Fib for short. He tells Junior to come up with a lie to tell to his dad about his plate so that he won't get in trouble. As soon as Junior's dad comes home and witnesses his broken plate, Junior (through song), tells him that Laura broke the plate with her new apple chopper. Junior's dad buys Junior's story and goes to call Laura's family about what happened. Fib, now grown a bit bigger, comes out to congratulate Junior on his lie and they all go out into town to have fun. Back in Bumblyburg, Larry-Boy has found no luck finding the fallen object and is ready to give up and go home. He passes by Junior and Fib. As Junior and Fib walk down the street, Percy Pea comes to Junior and Fib walks off to hide. Percy tells Junior that Laura got in trouble for breaking the bowling plate and she says that she didn't break it but Junior did. As Percy asks Junior who's telling the truth, Junior (through song again) tells that it was her brother Lenny that broke by feeding the plate to his pet crocodile. Percy buys the story and walks off. Fib comes looking even bigger with legs grown. Later that day, Laura, Lenny and Percy confront Junior and enraged about Junior's lies and demand the truth out of him. Junior says that the plate broke by cows whose brains were swapped by alien brains. Percy, who knows that Junior got the lie from a movie that he saw the night before, gets even more enraged while the ground begins to shake from giant footprints. The foot prints belong to Fib, who is now a 50 foot tall monster with arms. He grabs Junior and begins to go on a rampage around the city. Back at the Larry-mansion, Larry-Boy, who is out of costume, is playing a game of Candyland with his butler Alfred and getting beat by him. As Larry-Boy looks out the window, he witnesses the city in great peril with the the Larry-singnal calling him. He quits his game with Alfred and heads out to stop the situation. Back in the city, Fib continues his destruction as Junior asks why he is causing so much trouble. He says because of all of his lies, he is able to be big and cause trouble while he is in his clutches. As Larry-Boy drives on the scene and demands Fib to release Junior, Fib heads his way to the Bumblyburg water tower. Alfred then calls in and tells Larry that the Larry-moblie has new buttons that hold new capabilities, but don't have any labels to tell what they do. As Larry-Boy drives in high-speed to the water tower, Alfred tells Larry-Boy to press two buttons, but all they do is activate the vehicles wipers and sound the horn. As Larry-Boy is about to hit the tower, he presses another button which turns the Larry-mobile into a plane. On the ground, Junior's parents watch in horror as they witness their son in the Fib's clutches. Back in the sky, Larry-Boy talks to Alfred about what kind of weaponry the Larry-plane has. But Alfred says that he didn't work on them at all. Left with only one choice, Larry-Boy ejects out of the plane and tries to land on top of the Fib's head. But on the way down, the Fib manages to grab Larry-Boy and and squeezes him hard to the point of one of his super-suction ears pop out of his helmet. Alfred calls in Larry-Boy and says that he can't stop the Fib, but someone else can. As Alfred begins to work on the calculations of who can, the Fib begins to take Larry-Boy and shove him in his mouth to devour. Just as Alfred is about to reveal the identity of who can stop the Fib, Alfred accidentally shuts off computer, but manages to start it back up just as Larry-Boy is being chewed on by the Fib. The identity of who can stop the Fib is none other than Junior. As Junior hears Alfred through Larry-Boy's radio, he screams out that he broke his dad's bowling plate. This causes Fib to shrink down in size and drop Larry-Boy. Junior then goes on to confess all the other lies about who broke the plate. After confessing all the other lies, the Fib shrinks to the point of disappearing for good. Larry-Boy uses his only suction ear to lower Junior to his parents. Upon being reunited with his parents, Junior says to his dad that he is sorry and what his punishment is. Mom Asparagus says that what Junior had been through is punishment enough and the three head on home. On a building top, Larry-Boy looks at the Larry-signal and over the city of Bumblyburg. Meanwhile, another Fib (a red one this time) crashes in Junior's neighborhood but heads to a different house. Back on the countertop, the bible verse of the day is John 8:32b; The truth will set you free. The show ends with Larry telling Bob that it's time for the world premiere of his new Larry-Boy music video. The show ends after the music video. Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first episode where they get emails from kids. *This marks the last appearance for Rosie and the Peach. *Larry-Boy claims he'll die if he crashes into the water tower. *Larry-Boy is an obvious spoof to DC's Batman. *Fans actually wrote letters to Big Idea saying that Larry was way too serious in this episode. *There is a rare teaser of this show that's featured on the original 1997 Very Silly Songs! VHS copy. *Ezzio, the name of the kid who sent Larry the E-Mail in the beginning of the show, is named after a real guy with the same name who was in Phil Vischer's youth group. Remarks *The previews menu has a preview for the next episode. Inside References *Scooter was listening to I Can Be Your Friend, which that appeared in his debut episode. *Larry states he's been stuck for 38 turns. Real World References *The game Larry and Alfred were playing is Candyland. *The Fib climbing the water tower and holding a small figure is a reference to the climax of King Kong. *Jerry, in the laboratory scene, can be seen wearing Spock ears. Spock is a fictional character from the Sci-Fi television series ''Star Trek. *When Larry-Boy accidentally knocks Alfred over, Alfred says "I've fallen, and I can't get up." This is a reference to a television commercial that ran in 1987 for a medical alarm and protection company called LifeCall, now called Life-Alert. *At the end of the Larry-Boy Theme Song, Larry is seen dressed as J.J. from the 1974 television series ''Good Times ''and says his famous line, "Dino-mite!". Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs